helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = SEXY 8 BEAT |Japanese = SEXY BOY ～そよ風に寄り添って～ |released = March 15, 2006 March 29, 2006 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V, digital download |length = 11:21 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ 28th Single (2005) |Next = Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan 30th Single (2006) }} SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (SEXY BOY ～そよ風に寄り添って～; SEXY BOY ~Nestled by a Gentle Breeze~) is the 29th single of Morning Musume. It was released on March 15, 2006. "SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorishotte~" ranked as the #184 single for 2006. First pressing of this single has special packaging and comes with a set of five photocards. The Single V for the single was released on March 29, 2006. Sexy Boy ''~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ is a background track for the 2008 Movie ''Jumper. Tracklist CD #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ #Chance Chance Boogie (チャンスチャンスブギ) #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (Instrumental) Single V #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (Dance Shot Version) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making the Video) Featured Members *4th generation: Yoshizawa Hitomi *5th generation: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th generation: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th generation: Kusumi Koharu Single Information ;SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi *Chorus: Tsunku, Takeuchi Hiroaki *Music Video: Hasegawa Makoto ;Chance Chance Boogie *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi *Chorus: CHINO TV Performances *2006.03.10 Pop Jam *2006.03.12 Hello! Morning *2006.03.17 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER *2006.03.17 MUSIC STATION *2006.03.19 Hello! Morning *2006.03.23 Utaban Concert Performances ;SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *HELLO! PROJECT SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006 in SAITAMA SUPER ARENA?HELLO! DIVA ATHLETE? *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mukyuu~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *Ongaku Gatas Live Tour 2010 Haru ~Gatas Ryuu~ - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rika, Satoda Mai, Noto Arisa, Sengoku Minami *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan ~Dai Isshou Shuumaku "Yuusha Tachi, Shuugou Seyo"~ - Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Kusumi Koharu *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ (part of a medley) *LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Haru ~Lavender~ - LoVendoЯ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER - Wada Ayaka, Murota Mizuki, Kawamura Ayano, Miyamoto Karin, Akiyama Mao (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 9gatsu ~Go NEXT!~ - Yamagishi Riko, Akiyama Mao, Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Kaga Kaede *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Okai Chisato FC Live ① ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 1998~2006~ -A, Watashi mo Omedetou!- - Okai Chisato *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ - Takahashi Ai, Fujimoto Miki *Juice=Juice Miyamoto Karin Birthday Event 2018 - Miyamoto Karin *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER - Niigaki Risa *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 9gatsu ~Kira~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, BEYOOOOONDS *Kudo Haruka LIVE 2020 "New Face!" - Kudo Haruka ;Chance Chance Boogie *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking *'Total sales:' 48,667 Trivia *5th generation member Niigaki Risa gives a comment about the single on Youtube *As of February 2016, the official music video is 1 of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *In 2011, the song was covered by Dream Morning Musume for their Dorimusu ① album. Additional Videos File:Morning Musume『SEXY BOY～Soyokaze ni Yorisotte～』 (Dance Shot Ver.) External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~, Chance Chance Boogie cs:SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ it:SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:2006 Singles Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2006 DVDs Category:2006 Single Vs